Close
by TheDynastyGirl
Summary: Triple H has passed away but Stephanie will always feel close to him. Song by Rascal Flatts


**Close-Rascal Flatts**

I went through my voicemail messages and got to the last one.

"Hey Stephanie, it's your gorgeous husband. I'm on my way home now so I'll pick you up and we can do dinner by the fire and we'll just watch it snow all right? Baby I love you and I can't wait to see you tonight, I've been thinking about you all day long. I miss you, see you soon." Paul said. I sighed and closed my eyes, listening to this message. It was from just over a year ago. I pushed nine to save the message, I couldn't erase it still. This was the last message I had gotten from Paul. This was right before he crashed his car and passed away. I rubbed my stomach absently and placed my cell phone down.

That simple voicemail message made me feel close to him. It would make me smile when I heard his voice. I felt as though he was still with me, right beside me and whispering into my ears. Tears formed in my eyes and slipped down my face. This place sometimes felt like hell without him and I kept telling myself I was ready to let him go. I wasn't but every time I told myself that, it made me feel a little bit closer to him.

"Isn't that Paul's t-shirt?" Mom asked, looking down at the worn out Notre Dame T-shirt I was wearing. I nodded my head and smiled softly. I had gotten so mad when he used to wear this t-shirt constantly and I had tried to throw it away at least a hundred times. I'm glad I didn't though, it was a small reminder of Paul and I could even inhale his sweet scent after all this time.

"Paul used to wear this on the weekend just running around. I bet he's probably forgotten about it." I said.

"Why do you keep wearing it?" Mom asked.

"It keeps me warm Mom," I replied. It was so much more than that. It was a reminder of the only man I truly loved. The only man that could make me happy and the man that I had wanted to spend the rest of my life with.

The t-shirt made me feel closer to Paul, kept his memory alive in my mind. I could still see him running past me and smirking at me with that incredibly sexy smile of his that would make me melt. I could still feel his sweaty arms wrap around me after he had done running causing me to complain about getting all his sweat all over me and making me smell. A solitary tear ran down my face and I sniffed. I looked down at the shirt and sighed. Soon enough, I was going to have to get rid of this. I had to let him go. At the moment, I didn't want to because it made him feel a part of my life.

I wouldn't be able to say goodbye just yet. I was in so much excruciating pain. After this was all over, I was going to have to move on with my life. Maybe even find a new boyfriend. However, I knew that after all of this I would be in love one more time.

"Congratulations Stephanie, you have a beautiful little girl." The Doctor said, placing mine and Paul's daughter on my chest. As her beautiful cries filled the room, I couldn't help but smile.

Nursing our baby in my arms made me feel closer to Paul than I ever could have imagined. As my little girl scrunched her nose up and clenched her fists, I smiled happily. I could see Paul in her so much and the hot tears rolled down my face.

"Hey baby girl, Mommy loves you so much," I whispered. A small whimper escaped her throat and I smiled. I was still in pain but that didn't matter anymore. I was ready to let Paul go because this beautiful little girl, his daughter, was going to help me heal. Our baby would always make me feel close to Paul.

"Welcome to the world Aurora Rose Levesque," I said. As Aurora's tiny eyes opened and peered around and I pressed my lips against her forehead.

"Your Daddy will always love you too you know," I said. I pulled her closer to me and closed my eyes. Paul would be so proud, I know he would.

_**Three Years Later...**_

"Mommy," Aurora said, running up to me and jumping into my arms. She smiled her cheeky smile that she had inherited from her Dad and I saw what she was wearing.

"That was Daddy's t-shirt you know," I said. She was wearing that worn out Notre Dame T-shirt. Aurora smiled and I kissed her cheek. That same t-shirt that I had tried to throw out a least a hundred times was still around. And Paul's little girl, our little girl had it on tonight. Why?  
It made her feel close to her Daddy.


End file.
